Kanzo Anzai
Kanzo Anzai is a main Cure from Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Licorice. Appearance She has dark red hair tied in a braid and brown eyes. Her regular outfit is a red tank top, jean shorts, pink tights, and red trainers. Unlike the other girls at Itsutsu Hoshi Academy, she wears the boys' uniform: a blue blazer over a white dress shirt, a blue tie, black pants, and black Mary Janes. For PE, she wears a white T-shirt, blue knee-length shorts, and sneakers. For basketball, she wears a blue tank top with silver trim, the team logo on the front, and her name and number on the back; blue knee-length shorts, and blue trainers. Her Yoiyumeo Patisserie outfit is a sky blue shirt with cuffs with red stripes, a white hat with a red band tied to the right, a red chest bow with a yellow flower-shaped brooch, a white apron, sky blue pants, and red boots. For the school festival, she participates in a cultural cafe as an Australian; her costume is a dark brown slouch hat, a short-sleeved khaki jacket worn over a white short-sleeved dress shirt, khaki shorts, white knee-length stockings, and brown boots. For the dance classes to prepare for her performance in a staged adaptation of Delphine the Dolphin, she wears a red T-shirt, jean shorts, white crew socks, and red ballet slippers; for the performance itself, she dances the role of Orson the Orca; her costume is a black domino mask, a black tank top, black tights, and black ballet slippers. For Halloween she dresses up as Shank from Slaughter Race; her costume is a black leather jacket worn over a black tank top, maroon fingerless gloves, black jeans, and brown boots. As Cure Licorice, her hair is tied in spiral pigtails and turns red and her eyes turn bright red, and she wears a red strapless basque with matching tulle arm sleeves, white opera gloves, red pumpkin pants with a red satin sash around her waist tied in a ribbon at the back, pink tights, and short red heeled boots. As Black Licorice, her hair lengthens and turns cayenne red and her eyes turn pink, and she now wears a silver tiara with a red gem in the center; her basque is now a brighter red with black trim and decorated with a pink chest bow at the front; the sash around her pumpkin pants is now longer, with the trail going past her knees; her gloves are now red with a power ring on her right hand; her tights are now a paler pink; and her boots are replaced with red pointe shoes. In the second season, her hair becomes longer, her basque is now a brighter red and decorated with a red chest bow at the front, her pumpkin pants are now a brighter red, her tights are now a paler pink, and her boots gain a silver star on the side. Personality A hotheaded and outgoing captain of the basketball team. She never lets her hotheadedness take over when she is playing a game, but if she catches someone cheating, she will chew them out. Background Childhood TBA Becoming Cure Licorice TBA Etymology Kanzo...It's the Japanese word for Licorice. Anzai...pacify the west Licorice...A candy in the color of red or black Cure Licorice Black Licorice Trivia * Her birthday is on March 31. * All of her voice actresses are Aries, including her Japanese voice actress Maaya Sakamoto, with whom she also shares her birthday (March 31), and her English and French dub voice actress Emma Watson (April 15). * Her number for the Extraterrestrials is 32, the Pantone number for the color red. Category:Red Cures